


The Plants Know Best

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe
Genre: F/F, For a Friend, Ivy/Harley - Freeform, it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: We all need love to florish





	The Plants Know Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenOfTheLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/gifts).



> This is for me boobity boo, TheQueenOfTheLight

She hates humans, those meat carcasses with no care for the plight of plants… but Harley’s okay. She doesn’t step on flowers anymore, she’s learned. And she doesn’t mind Ivy’s ranting, which is nice. 

Very nice.

The point is though, the plants make her do it. They do!! They won’t stop yelling at her! Like Ivy needs love from some human psh, no. No! Really! She doesn’t, thank you  _ very much, _ Hemlock. 

But they keep grumbling and whispering and she just wants her beautiful children to be quiet for  _ one second _ ! So she grows the damn rose bush, thorn free, and leaves it outside of Harley’s room. At least her plants finally calm down.

She feels jittery though, which is silly. It's just Harley and her incessant optimism and dumb jokes and ridiculous wit and beautiful smile and soft eyes and no, no, she's not doing this. Her cherry tree needs to stop sighing like that too. Really, that's a bit much. She's not some fairy tale.

She makes her rounds, checking on everyone. Maple is doing better after the move to a sunnier spot, really they could have mentioned they needed more sun sooner. For a hardwood, they sure are soft.

Cherry sighs again. The amalgamation of grasses start to bloom as she walks by and she does her best not to frown at them. They're so impressionable, if only the Hakea would stop egging them on.

She rolls her eyes, but doesn't stop, instead reaching up to ask the plethora of ivy to lift her in their vines. She feels most at peace with them. They don't judge or push or even whisper too loudly. They're simple to be around.

They even pass up her notebook without being asked. Really, so kind.

She hums to them and one of the younger vines curls around her shoulders as a neck support. Another reaches up to hold her page open. Maybe they feel bad about the others teasing her, that's sure what it feels like when she connects to them for a moment.

Her work is coming along nicely. This soil concoction is nearly perfect. It will hold water much better and, even with the albeit high concentration of clay, allow the plant’s roots to dig deeper easily. All she needs now is about four hundred animal corpses as fertilizer. 

That’s about all they’re good for after all. Though she could perhaps get creative with soil based bacteria… 

The foliage around her starts to shake, excited and pleased, and why in the world woul-

“Red!” 

Oh no. No, she’s doing so well today, she just needs a few more minutes to- the vines around her carefully extract the notebook from her hands. 

“Hey!” She should find herself some better behaved strains but they don’t give it back when she lets them know her thoughts. In fact, they reach down to boost Harley up to her! Which is not at all, even in the slightest, what she wanted! 

“It’s beautiful, Red!” The rose bush- 

Ivy blinks and the betrayer! They’ve formed a heart! Growing in such a way- that is! An abomination! Nothing Ivy would have asked for in a million years, that’s just ridiculous!

A very warm kiss lands on her cheek and Ivy blinks again. The plants around her nearly shout with joy and it brings an even greener flush to Ivy’s face. 

“I love you too!” Another kiss to her cheek, then her other cheek, and her nose and forehead and lips and even the vines start to bloom and oh heck.

Harley’s hair is always so soft and the vines will take care of the rose bush so she doesn’t worry about it when the pot’s dropped in favor of wrapping their arms around each other. Yes, okay, she's craved this, Harley’s warmth and softness. She curls her hand around the back of Harley’s neck and holds her closer.

Alright, alright, maybe she needed love to flourish too. She did give so much of it to her plants and look at how well they grew!

Harley pulls back and, incredibly loudly, right next to Ivy's ear, sneezes. It's the least romantic thing, how she can make even that cute, Ivy will never know. But she does drag Harley right back for another kiss.

“Glad ya feel tha same, Red! But uh,” She pulls away and turns her head, sneezing again. “That's a lotta pollin, ya know.” 

She tears her eyes from how Harley seems to sparkle right before her and oh. Oh no. Even the ivy’s blooming. The whole greenhouse is, in fact, in full bloom. 

She gets another peck on the cheek and a narrowly avoided sneeze for the green rushing even up to her ears. The Azaleas are going to be on her for weeks.

But Harley just nuzzles against her neck and sighs happily so… so maybe it'll all be fine?

“Does this mean you're bloomin’ too?” Harley waggles her eyebrows and maybe nothing will be okay. Maybe the ivy will finally let her go. She doesn't deserve this.

Harley leans in for another smooch and her heart hammers in her chest and okay, okay, this is her life now. Showered in love… doesn’t sound all that bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the characterization is off, twas my first fic with either character.


End file.
